


Frozen Kisses

by Another_Freak1258



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hulk hugs, Hulk is a girl too obviously, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Oneshot, So Hulk hugs Him, Thor Is a Good Bro, always a girl!Bruce, avenger!loki, gammafrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~A Gamma Frost Fanfiction~ (Always-A-Girl!Bruce/Avenger!Loki & Always-A-Girl!Hulk/Powerless!Loki) </p><p>Loki is now living in Avengers Tower with everyone. The only problem is his slight fear of Bree: the enormous, green, rage monster that he now lives with. Seeing how incredibly terrified Loki is of her, Bree makes it her mission to make him like her by wooing him with sweets and gifts. Will they fall in love along they way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Kisses

Finally the day had come when Loki's redemption was completed. While most would shake their heads and laugh at the thought of Loki-the God of mischief-being freed early because of good behavior, it was shockingly true that Loki was a changed man.

Loki of course wasn't out of the woods completely, he now had almost complete free will when it came to what he wished to do. So after many long hours of therapy and community service-and before that, crying and apologizing to Thor and his mother-the two brothers traveled back to Midgard with a proposition.

"You mean...actually stay here? Like, live here? With us?" Tony asked with puzzlement and disbelief, slight sarcasm laced in his tone.

Thor nodded his head rapidly before answering, "Loki has served for his crimes, he has as much right to live here as I, Man of Iron." Loki looked back and forth between Tony and Thor quietly.

"...Okay, hypothetically-let's say Loki could stay here. What would he even do?" Tony asked, crossing his arms in almost Pepper-like way. "Loki processes magic even I couldn't never hope to control, he would be much useful in a fight," Thor argued.

A long moment of silence passed before Tony quietly asked, "Are you suggesting that, Loki should be an avenger?" A reluctant nod and unexpected blush formed on Loki's face, the movement and color both attracting Thor and Tony's attention.

A few team meetings and discussions with Fury later and Loki was approved to move into Avengers Tower. Loki of course had limits of his magic when not in battle and still had to prove himself before he would be a respected teammate, but no one actually noticed how excited he was.

Maybe this is my chance, Loki thought, I could have...friends.

So now all the avengers-minus Bree who was still in the lab-stood in the living room awkwardly. Thor was clinging to Loki as a protective brother would, but Loki still found it a bit annoying despite Thor's good intentions.

The Avengers Tower had many floors, one per avenger in fact, but since Loki wasn't technically an avenger yet, Tony simply readied one of the guest rooms for Loki's use. And when Tony said "readied" he meant "had a field day decorated the fuck out of it according to Loki's style and personality".

"Well, I'm suppose to show you your room I guess, Reindeer Games," Tony chimed suddenly before taking a huge gulp of his alcohol. Almost everyone jumped at his loud voice. Thor still clung to Loki protectively. "Brother..." Loki muttered impatiently.

Thor, hesitantly, let out of Loki. He stumbled to his feet and brushed of his garments before grabbing the traveling case Thor set down earlier. Loki took a moment to address everyone with either a bow or a nod. Tony took a swig of his drink with a chuckle. "Okay people, go do whatever is you people do. Follow me, Snowflake," Tony instructed walking over to the elevator. Both gods followed him quietly.

-

Contrary to popular belief, the avengers didn't get team missions often. So an uneventful week passed before everyone started warming up to Loki. Obviously no one trusted him, but they all started to honestly believe he was a better person. Though some of them-mostly Tony-still bullied him a bit.

Bree had been held up in the lab for three straight days before JARVIS instructed her to go eat and sleep. Reluctantly, Bree rubbed her eyes as a wave of tiredness swept over her and her stomach growled. "Save the data to my personal file, JARVIS," Bree commanded lightly with a yawn.

"Of course, Doctor Banner."

Normally Bree didn't work three days straight, that was more of Tony's thing, but since she was working on a cure for her condition-she sort of got caught in the moment.

And who wouldn't? She hadn't ever had this much equipment at her disposal before, let alone equipment this spectacular. Therefore a few hours of lost sleep and a empty stomach was a small price to pay for the blessing that is Tony Stark.

At first Bree didn't want to stay at the Avengers Tower, but after Tony went through the trouble or making her a costume-a stretchable fabric that the man himself invented that shank and expanded with Bree's form-for battle, Bree just couldn't say no. The avengers slowly became her family, and although Bree was nervous staying in one place too long could endanger everyone, she managed to stick around.

When Bree shuffled out of the lap she was surprised to see it was around three o' clock. Since JARVIS usually interrupted her a ten o' clock this was rather odd. But then again, her life was rather odd. She stood still as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Bree knew that Loki was in the tower, and she didn't really mind. They didn't really have the best history, but Bree was one of those types that could see the good in people. She hated to admit it, but she rather liked Loki-even during New York.

Obviously she didn't like him much-but it was a silly crush anyway. Not to mention they haven't even had a real conversation. It was stupid to even consider dating Loki, but still, Bree found herself multiple times daydreaming about said god while staring at the ice cubes Tony always put in her water for her.

Bree decided to grab a fruit or something to eat before taking a shower and heading to her bedroom. As she entered the main living room, she was greeted with the sight of Tony trying to explain to Steve how an iPhone worked, Thor basically glued to the TV with wonder in his expression, and Loki in the far corner reading.

Tony noticed Bree's presence right away. "She lives! Science marathons really do work up an appetite don't they?" Tony exclaims with a smirk. Bree smiles lightly and rolls her eyes. Passing Loki-who seemed to be rather engrossed in his book-Bree muttered softly, "...Hey, Loki..."

As she quickly rounded the corner into the kitchen, a small squeak of surprise was heard. As Bree took a banana from the fruit bowl and started to peal it, the sound of a book closing and fast footsteps came from the living room.

After Bree threw away the peal and downed a bottle of water, she started her route to the elevator to take a shower. Her droopy eyes filled with surprised as she realized Loki had vanished along with Thor. She peered over to the sound of laughing.

"You should have seen his face, Breezy! You scared the complete shit out of him! He ran so fast I thought he was using magic for a second there!" Tony said, still laughing hysterically. Steve was still beside him, holding an iPhone quizzically. His expression and silence showing how frustrated was is with the thing. Bree frown softly before continuing to the elevator.

He's scared of me...? I thought he'd be like Tony and the others, Bree thought as her head sung towards the floor, Oh well, I'm used to it anyway...

-

This discovery sparked a mission to befriend Loki, Bree promised herself that it wasn't because she wanted Loki to fall for her, but because she wanted to show him that she'd never hurt him on purpose again.

It started with subtle things: cleaning his room for him, being as friendly as possible without sneaking up on him accidentally, and overall being as kind as she could.

Then she got an idea.

Bree went to the store and bought a square shaped box with with chocolates and proceeded to write a note to attach to the box of said sweets after decorating it a bit.

' Since your still new to "Midgard" I thought you might enjoy trying something-which just so you know this is called "a box of chocolates"-which obviously sounds like I wouldn't need to explain it to you; since I'm pretty sure you have chocolate in Asgard. But in case you don't you should probably know that "a box of chocolates" and a just plain "chocolate" are both different things. Wow, even when writing I ramble, sorry about that. But I think you'll like them, they're one of earth's best desserts. I got the nut-free kind because with my luck you'd probably be allergic to them. Okay I'm done now. Enjoy.

~BB '

Since Bree saw Loki and Thor in the living room earlier she takes her chances as she tapes the note to the top of the chocolate box and starts to make her way to Loki's room.

Once there, Bree sets the box on Loki's dresser and quickly make his bed before placing the box on it. She spent what seemed like hours to her trying to place the box somewhere we would notice it. Which was partly hard because the box was green with a golden trim-which she added to it just because.

I just had to decorate it, Bree thought annoyingly, and Loki just had to have a room that practically was the exact shade of green!

At some point however, Loki's doorknob jiggled and and Bree dove underneath Loki's bed instinctively. Being chased by Ross for years upon years make her quick on her feet, which in this moment admittedly came in handy.

The door opened and Bree's breath hitched as she tried to be a quiet as possible. It would be spectacular if Bree didn't get caught, because hiding under a bed brought back some memories she'd rather not deal with at the moment.

Loki stepped into his room and shut the door behind him, oblivious to not only the person under his bed, but also the box of chocolates.

He placed his book on his bookshelf and removed his scarf and shirt, letting them drop to the floor. A bead of sweat formed at Bree's brow.

Loki decided against changing and took his book once more before heading to his bed to read said book only in his pants and undershirt. It was one that everyone said was a classic: To Kill a Mockingbird. While the beginning was slow, Loki found himself enjoying the plot.

Plopping on his bed, an object bounced next to him and Loki's head wiped to it instantly. He eyed it wearily as he placed his book to the side of him and scooted towards the mysterious box.

When Loki realized there was an attached note on the box he hesitantly picked it up and started to read it. Bree still lay silently beneath Loki's bed, mentally crossing her fingers that he discovered her present and wasn't just having a read at the moment.

After a minute or two Loki gingerly opened the box with a shaky hand. Dropping the box's lid, he scanned the contents of the box wryly before slowly picking up one of the seeming more appetizing chocolates. To any who was familiar with chocolates, they would be able to tell Loki that the piece he held between his pointer finger and thumb was milk chocolate with carmel filling and topping.

What're the chances that she'd poison me? Loki thought, and she's been so...nice to me...

As Loki's slender fingers brought the desert to his face, he opened his mouth and licked it experimentally. When the taste of carmel and hint of chocolate coated the tip of his tongue, Loki took the entire chocolate into his mouth and immediately shivered at the pleasant taste of it.

Maybe she really is nice... Loki thought, No! She's...she's a monster. Just like me...

Loki closed the box and threw it aside before he was overwhelmed with the desire to breath fresh air. However a week later the box of chocolates was empty, and Loki would never admit to anyone why.

-

The next time it happened Bree was in a deep brooding mood. She'd stopped researching The Other Girl momentary for the sake of befriending Loki, but she still occupied her time with meditation.

At some point Bree grabbed a paper a started to draw. She wasn't as good as Steve or Tony, but she was amazing at drawing landscapes. Bree found herself drawing a winter scene for one reason or another. Once finished she decided to write a small poem in the blank corner of the paper.

' It makes my cheeks red  
The tips of my ears blue  
I just was wondering,  
do you like the snow too? '

Bree signed "BB" on the bottom right corner of the picture and and started to fold it. After placing the picture in the envelope, Bree drew little snowflakes on it before sealing it with a long lick. For precaution, she wrote "BB" on the front of the envelope as well. Just in case.

Bree told herself she was going to give it to Loki in person, but she just couldn't do it. She was frozen with fear as she stared at the back of Loki's head. She was too distracted to notice Clint, Tony, Steve, and Thor watching her. Silently cheering her on.

Thor decided to approach Bree, this was the first time Thor was ever quiet. He wave a hand in front of Bree's now-green eyes. When she realized how high her pulse was getting she took a few quiet, deep breaths and the green shifted back to brown smoothly.

Bree looked at Thor with distress apparent and glanced back at Loki before handing Thor the envelope. Thor looked at the paper rectangle in his hands and Bree silently directed his attention back to her.

She shyly pointed at the envelope then at Loki before finishing by pointing to herself. As Thor nodded, Bree felt a huge weight leave her chest and she mouthed a 'thank-you' before slipping out of the room abruptly and retreated to the lap. She wanted to get her mind off things.

Thor walked over to Loki, his feet now making his usual clumpy walking sound. "Brother, I believe this is for you," Thor informed as he set the envelope on the book Loki was reading. Loki looks back at Thor, who in turn shrugs, but doesn't walk away. Loki looks back at the letter and starts to open it with his long, slender fingers.

Steve, Tony, and Clint have all joined Thor in looking over Loki's shoulder. Steve wasn't proud of this, but he hated being the last one to find out something. Ironic isn't it?

As Loki tugged out the drawing an odd fuzzy feeling bloomed in his chest. He silently read to poem and a blush crept onto his face. He thought the drawing was thoughtful, but he was still a bit upset at his origins. Causing the gift to promote the exact opposite feelings Bree wanted. Loki felt tears starting to form and he rushed for his room, abandoning the drawing.

In mentally harsh tone, Loki thought, She's making fun of me! She's just like Stark!...Maybe I won't have any friends here... He cried softly for about an hour before he fell asleep.

-

Technically the third time it happened it wasn't Bree who was being nice to Loki. It was Hulk.

Loki stayed as far away from Bree as he possibly could with hurt and terror in his vibrant green eyes. Bree was very confused and a little sad, but she focused on the mission they were assigned nonetheless.

It was your original team field mission to be honest, just a battle nothing more. However it was the first time they were fighting along side Loki, which the public might not like.

Loki was actually have a good time "saving the day" as it were. He was still avoiding Hulk as much as he could, since he was still amazingly afraid of her. Unfortunately for Loki, he was blasted with something that rendered him without his magical abilities. Loki tried calling out for help on the earpiece he was given, but the blast seemed to have destroyed it was well. It took Loki another moment to realize he wasn't where we was before the blast. He's sure not going to use his frost giant powers though, no one needs to see that.

Dead aliens were everywhere, wherever where was, it had already been cleared out. Loki swears he had a heart attack when a horribly familiar roar is produced very, very near Loki. Loki literally freezes in terror as the ground around him starts to shake. Just as Loki expected, Hulk rounds one of the alley corners, her gaze landing on Loki. A puzzled expression forms on Hulk's face as she approaches Loki.

Loki seriously wants to cry. He could barely feel his bones for months after his last experience with Hulk. He whimpers in dread as Hulk just stares at him.

"...Nice Hulk..." he tries softly, backing up ever so slowly. Hulk snorts at him before simply saying, "Hulk protect, puny god." This statement causes Loki to halt in his tracks, his hands still up you would approach a frightened deer.

Loki can't help but scream in alarm as Hulk picks him up and places him in her lap, sitting down criss-cross on the road. Loki starts shaking in panic as he waits for Hulk to make him her personal rag doll like before. It's safe to say Loki almost died of shock when he realized he wasn't being smashed to a pulp, but instead being cradles in Hulk's arms while she gently pets his hair.

"Hulk protect. Not smash," She informs Loki like it's the most normal thing ever, who is currently paler than a ghost. Hulk continues to rub his hair tenderly, a gentleness no one could have guessed Hulk possessed.

Loki also can't help it when he leans into Hulk's touch, but he regrets it when Hulk stops and looks down at him with that creepy stare.

"Hulk sorry she smashed, puny god earlier."

Loki's lips quiver and he whimpers again. A single tear rolling down his face. Somehow, Hulk notices this and instantly rubs it away before pulling Loki closer to her.

Instinctively, this causes him to yelp. Being picked up with little effort is not fun. It takes several moments but Loki soon realizes that The Hulk is hugging him. Not squeezing him to death nor smashing him to bits-hugging him. Oh course this is the exact moment the avengers find them.

"Hey! I thought Hulk hugs were exclusively for me!" Tony yells suddenly. Hulk pulls away slightly-but grips Loki tighter in a protective instinct-and looked down at Tony, who has his hands on his hips and faceplate up. If Loki was comfortable in this situation he most likely would of stuck his tongue out at Tony, but he was still very, very scared.

"Help...me..." Loki chokes out while looking at his brother. Loki doesn't notice the look all the avengers are giving them because he's trying to breath. "Green warrior! The battle is over, you may release, Loki," Thor calls out waving his hammer, Hulk glances at him before sighing.

Hulk pulls Loki close again only this time she takes a big sniff in between Loki's head and shoulder. Then, Hulk very hesitantly and carefully, places Loki on the street.

-

The next time it happened Loki was desperately trying to find a book to read. He was searching up and down but couldn't seem to find one he hadn't read.

"Sir, may I direct your attention to the dark blue book at the end of your bookshelf?" I jump a bit at JARVIS' voice. "Sorry sir, didn't mean to startle you," the AI apologizes.

Loki's eyebrows ruffle as he turns to the end of his shelf. Surly enough, there is a rather thick, dark blue book sitting there. He stood there baffled. How had I not noticed that...? Loki wonders.

Curiously, Loki picks up the book and notice a bright green sticky note attached to the front of it.

' Heard you asking Steve about the Christian crucifix the other day. This book might clear some stuff up for you. Plus it's regarded as one of most important books in human history. So, either way, I'd thought you'd like to read it. Hell, since you and Thor are technically gods you might get a laugh out of the thing! :)

~BB '

"Huh..."

-

The last time it happened was definitely the biggest. Mostly because it don't include a present, but Bree's comfort.

It was a month after Bree gave Loki The Bible that said god was in his bedroom crying. It was that time of the year where he broke down and needed to be in his true form to feel better. Sadly the emotional pain outweighed the physical.

I'm a freak...why couldn't I have died? Why did Odin take me? Couldn't he of just let me be? Loki thinks as tears roll down his face, freezing before they even hit the ground.

"Loki...?" A small, soft voice interrupts from the other side of the door. Loki's breath hiccuped and he choked back a cry. Managing his tone, Loki hesitantly asked, "Y-Yes?" Loki had been getting over his fear slowly, but he was. Perhaps her comfort would help?

"May I come in?" Bree asks shyly. Loki is about to decline, but he's so unsure of what he wants. He's still partially imitated by Bree, but she also is trying to hard to be kind to him. Before Loki can answer, Bree seems to decide she's coming in wether or not Loki wants her to.

As the door opens it floods the dark room with light, exposing not only the mess Loki's made, but also his vulnerability. Loki closes his eyes in irritation from the bright light. "Oh my god...Loki..." Bree whispers quietly.

The room is a mess, Loki's anger was the first thing that happened. But it was so cold too. Some objects in the room where covered in frost and Bree swore she could even see her breath.

As Bree's eyes finally found Loki, they started to form tears.

Loki was in his frost giant form, wearing only sweatpants and socks, curled on his bed. Natural tattoo-like lines decorated his exposed skin. His face had frozen tears on it and his eyes were puffy and red. Unnaturally red. His usual raven black hair possessing a blue tinge.

As Bree's eyes roamed Loki's body, he felt so pathetic and ashamed he stuck his face in his knees to sob quietly again. Loki expected Bree to run away or laugh at him, so it was no surprise when he heard his bedroom door closing. It was however a surprise when he heard Bree's voice-causing him to realize she didn't exit his bedroom, she closed the door behind her.

"JARVIS, turn the light on to forty percent please," Bree commanded, raising her voice. As the AI did what it was told, Loki heard Bree's footsteps slowly near the bed.

"Loki...can you please talk to me?" Bree asks softly as the bed shifts from the new weight. When he doesn't answer, Bree scoots closer to Loki and places a hand on his back. Normally she would of jerked away from the sudden chill, but she was expecting it. She also expected Loki to jerk away from her, but he didn't.

Bree starts to reluctantly rub his back with her hands soothingly- and after no negative reaction, she manages to curled up beside Loki. Mentally debating how to comfort Loki, Bree suddenly remembered what her mother used to do when her dad passed out after beating both of them when she was younger. Bree starts to sing.

"Silent night,  
holy night.  
All is calm,  
all is bright.  
Round yon virgin,  
mother and child.  
Holy infant so,  
tender and mind.  
Sleep in heavenly peace.  
Sleep in heavenly peace..."

Over the course of Bree's comforting, Loki's sobs turn into ugly, wet huffs. By the time Bree is singing, Loki's completely silent. I had no idea Midgardians had such...talent, Loki thought. Something seems to click in Loki at that very moment, that he indeed, is in love with Bree.

Dammit I don't remember the next verse! Thought Bree, Wait...oh my god he's complete stiff in my grasp, I must be frightening him...

Suddenly, Bree stops singing and pulls away. Loki's swelled heart pops at the thought of Bree ever leaving him alone. "Oh-I...I'm so sorry...that was inappropriate. I s-should go..." Bree says already trying to leave the room. Loki's head shoots up and he fumbles out of his bed, stopping Bree from reaching the door not a second too late. "Wait..." Is all Loki can spit out as he stares into Bree's deep brown eyes.

Coughing awkwardly and looking away Bree asks, "Why...why were you crying?" Loki's stomach drops as he's reminded how he and Bree got in this situation in the first place.

"Look at me, Bree...I-I'm a monster," Loki croaks out, on the verge of tears once more. Bree's eyes widen and after a moment, she laughs. Actually laughs at him. Loki's starts to think he was right about Bree.

"Loki...you are not a monster! Take a step back and realize who your talking to for a moment. I get big, green, and angry! If anyone in this tower's a monster, it's me..." Bree exclaims hysterically before sighing loudly, meeting Loki's eyes once more.

Bree gently cups Loki's face, stroking it slightly with her thumbs before pulling her right hand away to run her fingers over Loki's dark blue indents on his forehead. "This...is beautiful..." Bree whispers, causing her warm breath to tickle Loki's face.

Bree takes the moment to do what she's wanted to do from basically the moment she saw Loki. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. This catches Loki by surprise and his eyes widen because of it. Bree's eyes remain closed and she starts to lightly suck on Loki's bottom lip.

When he started to reciprocate, Bree ran her tongue over Loki's bottom lip in a silent way of asking him to open his mouth. Loki closes his  
eyes as Bree and him start kissing, actually kissing.

Bree is the first to pull away, both of them panting as their lustful gazes bore into each other's eyes. "Wow...you should have...identity crisis's more often..." Bree breaths, pausing every few words to takes a big breath of air.

A smirk forms on Loki's face mischievously before he attacks her lips in a more confident kiss. This time however Loki ends the kiss and a serious expression forms on his face. "If I'm not a monster...then you certainly aren't either, my dear." Bree smiles as tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, she then leans forward and presses their foreheads together.

As Loki places his hands around her hips a single thought echoes throughout his mind: mine.


End file.
